


No Interruption

by gongji



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, there are just some things even zhong hui cannot do, things do not go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sima Zhao and Zhong Hui attempt to experiment in bed. The keyword here is "attempt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I took a long hiatus from writing and told myself I wasn't coming back until I wrote something good and not porn. Months later, I am back, but with porn. One day I will stop disgracing my ancestors.

“Let’s try something different tonight.” The Sima lord whispers in his advisor’s ear, “What do you say?” Zhong Hui doesn’t look terribly excited – the last time his lord suggested they try something different, he ended up hanging from the ceiling tied in the most uncomfortable position ever. It was certainly not something he’d ever want to try again, and so his lord’s words only cause him more unwanted apprehension.

Still, he has to ask. “What exactly do you have in mind, my lord?” He is curious, but he also very much does _not_ want to end up tied to the ceiling again. Some things were certainly better left unsaid, and unasked, but Sima Zhao gives him a mischievous smile and kisses his cheek.

“I thought I’d let you choose this time. Since, y’know, the last time I chose, you—“

“I remember that last time very clearly, my lord, and I would much prefer you not bring it up again.”

“Okay, okay, sure.” Sima Zhao lets him go and steps back. “So? Got anything in mind?”

Zhong Hui doesn't really _like_ experimenting in the bedroom; he really never had any wild thoughts to entertain and he realizes he never actually minded being subject to his lord’s ridiculous requests…well, perhaps to an extent. But a thought suddenly crosses his mind, and Zhong Hui is grinning ear to ear before he can even realize it. No, his lord would never allow him to…would he?

Sima Zhao waits patiently with an equally wide grin planted on his face, he bounces like a small boy waiting eagerly for presents on his birthday. “Well? Got something? Please share!”

Zhong Hui turns to face him and gently places a hand on his lord’s chest, looking up at him with a coy smile. “My lord,” He says quietly, and then smacks his lord’s chest lightly. “Tonight _I’m_ going to fuck _you_.” He says in a commanding tone, and he doesn't think he can stop the ridiculous grin plastered onto his face even if he tried. He doesn't necessarily think his lord will allow that, so he’s not surprised when Sima Zhao almost immediately explodes into a fit of laughter. What does catch him off guard, however, is when he suddenly finds himself lifted off the floor and carried on his lord’s shoulder; he’s barely able to make a sound before he’s thrown onto the bed.

“Shiji,” Sima Zhao says through his extended laughter, “Shiji that’s the _best idea_ I’ve heard in a long time.”

He— _what_?

Zhong Hui can barely get a word out, doesn't even think he could if he wanted to, and watches Sima Zhao rummage through his nightstand shelves for the trusty bottle of oil they both know so well. “Are you serious?” Zhong Hui finally blurts out, and Sima Zhao jumps onto the bed, causing Zhong Hui to bounce up the slightest bit.

"Well, gotta try everything once!" Sima Zhao says cheerfully as he hands Zhong Hui the oil. Zhong Hui takes a deep breath and brushes his surprise and disbelief away quickly, masking it with the large ego they both know and (don’t) love so well.

"Hah!” He laughs, “I knew you would eventually...let...me..." Zhong Hui slowly trails off as he stares at the bottle in his hand, and he realizes that despite the fact he has been in the opposite situation countless times, he is completely unsure of what to do next.

Sima Zhao lays down with a stupid smile on his face and watches his advisor look uncharacteristically clueless, almost unable to contain his excited bouncing. "So? Reeaadddyyy when you are!" He says, fluffing up some pillows underneath him to lean on. Zhong Hui is still stuck staring at the bottle; he didn't actually expect his lord to let him do it, and so he never thought about _actually_ _doing it_. Thinking about it now…he isn't even sure he has the guts to. That would mean his….would go…and he would….and his lord would be…

"U-uh." It isn't what he meant to say, but it was pretty close.

"Are you going to do something or are you going to just stare at the bottle all night?” Sima Zhao gets comfortable against the numerous pillows beneath him. “Are you confused about how to open it?"

"I can open it just fine!" Zhong Hui says, louder than he meant to, and uncorks it quickly, throwing the cap at Sima Zhao’s forehead. His lord’s surprised yelp is lost to him, as he continues to stare at the now-opened bottle in his hand.

"And then you pour by tilting the bottle..." Sima Zhao continues, his hand covering where the cork bounced off his forehead and onto the floor, where it rolled somewhere under the bed.

"I _know_! Just...give me a moment...!" Zhong Hui tilts the bottle just slightly, watching the liquid touch the tip of the bottle slowly and pool there, but he doesn't pour any on his hand. He’s not actually sure if he can _do this_ , which is a ridiculous thought, he berates himself in his head. Why is he so uneasy about this?

Sima Zhao gives him a moment.

He gives him several moments.

Several more moments pass and still nothing. Zhong Hui finally notices his own hesitation and his lord’s patient eyes boring into his skin. "What are you giving me that look for?! I CAN DO IT! LOOK. I CAN DO IT, STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK." He proceeds to tip the bottle completely upside down and pours the entirety of its contents onto his hand. "I DID IT." He yells triumphantly.

Sima Zhao tries to stifle his laugh from his spot on the bed but it comes out as a loud ‘ _SNRK_ ’. He reaches up to pluck the bottle out of Zhong Hui's hands. "Okay, shall I prepare myself for you, _my lord_?" Sima Zhao props his head up on his hand and imitates his subservience to make his advisor feel a little better about himself.

But Zhong Hui only stares in defeat at the oil on his hands, and finally he lets out a giant sigh. "No,” He says with his shoulders drooping. “No, just remove my clothes, I'll prepare myself for you instead…I can’t do it."

"Awww," Sima Zhao pouts and rolls over, latching onto the smaller man in his bed. "But I was looking forward to this experiment! Is the proud Zhong Hui really backing down so easily?"

"Do not speak to me that way!" Zhong Hui uses his free hand to shove Sima Zhao. "Alright fine, I can do this! Just watch me, I'll be the best you've ever had!" Yes, watch him stare at his hand again, perhaps.

Sima Zhao simply smirks and props his head up again. "Come now, Shiji, that's a high claim to live up to." He lies back again and playfully spreads his legs, smiling even wider. "But for reference, fingers go here, to start!" He points downward.

Zhong Hui bites his bottom lip. He can do this, this is the simple part, there’s no reason for him to back down now. He definitely knows _how_ to do it, he’s done it to himself countless times and it’s been done to him even more than that. He slowly forces himself to reach down....down....down...

He isn't even close before he gives up and retreats. "I can't."

With a boisterous laugh, Sima Zhao reaches up and pulls Zhong Hui down next to him. "I thought not!" He rolls over to straddle Zhong Hui, and his smirk becomes predatory. "I guess it's my turn once again tonight."

Zhong Hui lets out an annoyed sigh, and he sticks his oiled hand in Sima Zhao's face before his lord can do anything else to damage his already faltering and embarrassed ego. "Shall I prepare myself for you, my lord?" He says flatly. It isn't really a question at this point, but since Sima Zhao made a point to ask him earlier, he thought he’d bring it up again.

Sima Zhao takes it as a question anyway and his predator grin widens. "Oh, Shiji, are you going to put on a show for me?"

"Don't I always?" Zhong Hui slides out from under him to sit up, and then pauses, another idea brewing in his mind. "But earn it. Remove my clothes." He says, the mischievous gleam in his eyes resurfacing, "With your teeth."

Sima Zhao raises an eyebrow at the suggestion and ponders it briefly. It's not like Zhong Hui is wearing much to start with – he never does when he comes at this hour – but he's not sure his mouth is quite that dexterous. He shrugs, and begins attempting anyway. And he was right, without the use of his hands, the tied robes of Zhong Hui’s garments are too much of a challenge to undo. "Hmmm," Zhong Hui hums after some time had passed with very few results. "I grow weary of waiting, my lord." Sima Zhao glares up from where he's trying to untie a knot with his teeth. Thoughts of knocking the smaller man over, ripping his clothes off, and having him right then and there crosses his mind more than once, but he's determined to see this through, and so he begins working without regard for the condition of the clothes.

"Let’s try this a different way then," he mutters as he bites down hard and forcefully tears a long line in regrettably nice fabric.

Zhong Hui instantly lets out an alarmed gasp (shriek?). "Lord Sima Zhao! _NO_! This is expensive silk!! What are you doing?!" He raises his oiled hand to retaliate, but knows he can't hit his lord, and especially not with that hand. "That's not how this goes!"

"It's rips in your silk, or I use my hands. Either way..." Sima Zhao pauses to run his hands up and down Zhong Hui's exposed legs. "Either way, I'm getting a show tonight, understand?"

Zhong Hui tries not to visibly shiver at Sima Zhao's touch but fails horribly; instead of replying to his lord, he only lets out an annoyed ‘tsk’ and tries to calm down. "Tell me, do you put Lady Yuanji through this nonsense as well?"

“Oh no, it's quite the other way around actually," Sima Zhao replies offhandedly. "You're really the only one who puts up with this.” He stops to give his advisor a sweet smile. “Do you feel special now?"

With his free hand, Zhong Hui reaches up to twirl his hair, going out of his way to make eye contact with the Sima lord. "Special? Is it an honor to share a bed with my lord? Am I your special little concubine now?"

Sima Zhao has to resist the growing urge to reach over and play with Zhong Hui’s hair as well; that teal ribbon swirled around soft locks of chestnut hair beckoned him more than he'd like to admit. "You sound like you'd like it if you were, Shiji."

"Perhaps if you made me your consort." Zhong Hui replies after some thought, and reaches up to pinch the Sima lord's cheek. "Hm? What do you say, I think I'd look quite nice sitting beside you and Lady Yuanji up there." He teases; he enjoys conversing with his lord this way and he regrets not allowing himself to do it more often. It’s actually quite fun.

"I think you'd look even nicer below me as I fuck you." Sima Zhao deftly avoids the obvious response ("I'm sure my wife would be SO pleased!") in favor of shock value. They were straying far from the original topic, and if you asked him, they weren't wearing nearly enough clothing for that.

Zhong Hui gives another ‘tsk,’ and looks away, letting go of Sima Zhao's cheek. "Very well then, continue with your savagery. Rip away my clothes and ravish me, my lord." He said, voice thick with his classic dramatic tone. "But please hurry, I think the oil is drying." He waves his slick hand in front of Sima Zhao's face as a reminder.

Sima Zhao frowns as if his pride has been wounded, "Oh please, don't deny you want this. Besides," he says, "I was promised a show." He follows up his last sentence by ripping the rest of Zhong Hui's clothes off and stares at him expectantly.

"Funny,” Zhong Hui tries not to flinch at the sudden removal of his clothes and attempts to look distracted, he doesn't want to seem too interested in his lord’s impatient bedroom antics. “I don't remember promising you anything." He draws his legs up, the lack of robes exposing his skin to the chilly air. "So tell me, my lord, what shall I do for you?"

"You have your body and you have a hand covered in oil. Do you even have to ask?"

"Hmmm...?" Zhong Hui pretends to look clueless. “I don’t think I know what you mean.” He hides his growing smile by slowly licking his lips, and raises his lubed hand up towards Sima Zhao a second time. "Guide."

"The prideful Shiji, reduced to being told how to fuck himself on his fingers.” The very thought of that excites Sima Zhao in ways he can’t even explain. “Alright, if I must." He grabs the proffered hand a bit more roughly than intended and drags it down to Zhong Hui's ass. "Do you require further guidance?"

"Well, you said you wanted a show, why can't it be interactive?" Zhong Hui says through a coy smirk. "A little audience participation? Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh, I'll show you audience participation..." Sima Zhao mutters as he grabs Zhong Hui's ass and kneads it, making sure to leave him totally exposed. "And of course I don't mind. Please, whenever you want to continue, I’m right here waiting."

"I have never met someone so impatient..." Zhong Hui says under his breath. A faint blush works his way to his face as he presses his fingers around and into himself, making sure to make good use of all the oil on his hand. He _did_ pour the entire contents of the bottle on himself, after all.

Sima Zhao lets go of Zhong Hui, eager to have the show begin. He removes his own robes almost instantly, and reaches down to wrap his hand around his own cock, beginning to stroke himself languidly as he watches Zhong Hui prepare his body for the long night ahead of them. This was going to be good.

Zhong Hui rolls his eyes. " _Of course_. You can never wait, can you?" He begins slowly inserting and removing his finger inside himself before adding another, working himself open in front of the Sima Lord. "Don't...get too comfortable here."

Sima Zhao licks his lips and matches his own pace to the thrusting in front of him, waiting impatiently for Zhong Hui to be ready for him. Sima Zhao’s breathing deepens without him realizing, thinking only of the tight heat that awaited him in just a few moments. "Perfect..." he mutters, half to himself.

Seeing Sima Zhao's reaction to him makes Zhong Hui's blood rush to his head and flood his cheeks with a familiar crimson. In his own response, he inserts another digit as his breath becomes increasingly labored. "Nnh, hardly..." His movements have quickened within the past few moments, and Zhong Hui can’t stop himself from thrusting his hips back to match the pace of his own fingers.

At this point, Sima Zhao was really beginning to run out of patience. He should have known he wouldn't be able to wait through a whole show. "Are you done yet?" He asks quickly, hoping for a positive response.

"Why? Have you really worked yourself so much that you're close to finishing?" Zhong Hui says, and attempts a shaky grin. "What an impatient audience."

"Yeah, close to pushing you over and shoving inside you, maybe." The younger Sima’s deliberating slows his hand's pace to prove his point. "I'm fine. You're looking a little... flustered, however."

"Flustered? I am not flustered..." Zhong Hui mutters under his breath, because he is, in fact, incredibly flustered at their current situation. Eventually, Zhong Hui removes his fingers from himself, but he doesn't move his hand away. "So if I made you wait this long, how long will you hold out, I wonder?"

"Long enough for you," Sima Zhao grabs the hand blocking his way and in one smooth motion, guides it over to slick his cock with the rest of the oil on his advisor’s palm. He then quickly drags his advisor’s arms up over Zhong Hui's head and pins him there underneath him. He pauses to kiss and bite roughly along the smooth line of Zhong Hui's collarbones before slowly pressing the head of his cock into him without any warning.

Zhong Hui inhales sharply and holds his gaze on his lord, as if he were waiting for a better answer. "Impatience...gets you nowhere..." He continues to chide, even now. He can feel the excited heat pushing into him and he has no choice but to spread his legs wider to allow it.

"Well it gets me inside you, doesn't it?" Sima Zhao half-spoke, half-grunted as he eases further inside the man beneath him, taking care to go slow despite his impatience. He was many things in bed, but cruel was not one of them.

Zhong Hui grips at the sheets underneath him, his breath catches once more as he feels every inch of Sima Zhao sliding his way inside of him. "You shouldn't...count on it..." he manages, wrapping his legs around his lord’s waist and holding him there.

"Someday I'll get you to talk sexy in bed," Sima Zhao said as he slowly pulls out and then thrusts back in. "I suppose,” He says in-between thrusts, "today is" – another thrust - "not that day."

Zhong Hui only stifles a moan; he doesn't want Sima Zhao to know he’s _already_  starting to enjoy it (how pathetic!). Instead, he tightens his legs around the Sima lord's waist. "You'll be waiting - nnh! - a long time...for that day to come.”

“I had hoped…” Sima Zhao breathes in his ear, “You’d at least say something real bad,” He begins to thrust at an uneven pace, slowing down for a moment and then quickening again, and Zhong Hui has to take a moment to form his thoughts, a short groan escaping his lips before he can stop it.

“Bad, you say?” He says shakily, “I could talk about…how you still haven’t signed that…scroll for—” Sima Zhao immediately slams into him at the very mention of his responsibilities, and it causes Zhong Hui to throw his head back and gasp, his restrained arms tugging at the weight against them.

“Shiji come on, don’t …ruin the mood,” Sima Zhao says, pausing for a moment to readjust himself. He lets go of Zhong Hui’s hands and finds a new place to settle his own on his advisor’s hips, pinching him there and smiling. “I’ll get around to it eventually, but that’s not bedroom talk.”

Zhong Hui shifts underneath him now that his arms were free from their captivity, “You said bad, I gave you bad. But you want to know what else is bad?” He reaches up, cups his lord’s cheek with his hand, and brings him close. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Sima Zhao laughs. “Maybe I was waiting for an invitation. You’re the one who writes those for me, remember? That reminds me, you haven’t written that one I asked you to send to—”

“Unlike you, my lord, I do not avoid my responsibilities. The only reason that has yet to be completed is because I’m currently in bed with you. Had you not taken me away when you did, that task would have been completed hours ago.”

Sima Zhao knocks his forehead lightly against his advisor’s. “Alright, alright, I can never win with you.” And Zhong Hui gives him a triumphant smirk.

“Yes, that’s right. Now kiss me.” And he brings Sima Zhao’s lips to his, crushing them together and allowing Sima Zhao to reach behind the back of his neck to run his hand through his hair. Zhong Hui very rarely allowed anyone to touch his hair, but he won’t deny making exceptions for those he deemed fit. His lord’s touch sends shivers throughout his entire body when his other hand trails down Zhong Hui’s body, rough fingers drawing patterns on Zhong Hui’s chest, stomach, and inner thighs, dangerously close to his growing erection which had been so painfully ignored in favor of Sima Zhao’s instant gratification. Sima Zhao licks Zhong Hui’s bottom lip and sucks on it before returning to his mouth and dipping out his tongue to deepen the kiss, which is well received by the younger man. Zhong Hui leans right into it, lips trembling when Sima Zhao takes his length in hand and strokes it slowly, deeply enjoying the reactions he receives. When Sima Zhao’s pace quickens, so does Zhong Hui’s panting, his breath mingling with Sima Zhao’s in between kisses. When Sima Zhao begins moving his own hips again, Zhong Hui can’t stop the moaning at the back of his throat from escaping.

“You like that, huh?” Sima Zhao coos at him, finding a comfortable pace as he regards the shaking body underneath him. “Tell me you like that.”

“I…most certainly…will not.” Zhong Hui breathes, if there’s one thing he did not want to grant Sima Zhao tonight, it was complete satisfaction. He can almost feel the disappointment emanating from his lord’s expression, even without looking at it.

“Come on, Shiji, just…say one thing for me,” Sima Zhao starts to grunt along with his thrusts, and Zhong Hui knows he’s starting to reach his limits. His prior stroking must have gotten him _too_ excited, Zhong Hui thinks.

“I can tell you…you won’t last for very long…” Zhong Hui’s smile just then was so teasingly playful, Sima Zhao’s heart flutters against his chest. He leans in to kiss the general, determined to force out at least _one_ thing he wants to hear, and the sounds that leave Zhong Hui’s lips tell Sima Zhao that his cocky general isn't too far from finishing as well, despite his blatant refusal to allow himself to admit it. Sima Zhao continues to pump the younger man in his hand, relishing in the heavy panting and moaning that reach his ears.

“Not before you do,” Sima Zhao trails kisses along Zhong Hui’s jawline and neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. He’s so preoccupied in leaving dark markings on his advisor’s neck, it almost surprises him when one of his thrusts hits _just the right spot_ and sends Zhong Hui seeing stars; the advisor arches his back suddenly and moans his lord’s name loudly, his body refusing to listen to the restraints of his mind. Sima Zhao grins wildly, squeezing Zhong Hui’s cock just enough to add to the sensation. “See? You’re gonna finish now?” He pulls all the way out of Zhong Hui and slams all the way back in again, sending the younger man’s body into a shaking mess.

Zhong Hui grips at the bed sheets and twists them – he can’t, he won’t, he _refuses_ to let his lord win. But _oh_ , he doesn't know how much more of this he can take. With another one of his lord’s long thrusts sending his body into a crazed fit, he realizes he’s lost the battle. “L-lord Sima Zhao I’m…nnh-!”

“You’re what, Shiji?” Sima Zhao leans down and sucks on his earlobe. “What are you gonna do? You gonna come, Shiji? Tell me you’re gonna come.”

“N-no, I won’t!” He says, “I’m not, I—I refuse to give you that sort of satisfaction!” He says quickly before biting down on his bottom lip in an attempt to control himself. Sima Zhao’s thrusting slows dramatically and suddenly, much to Zhong Hui’s complete utter dismay. “W-what are you doing?”

“Say it, or I won’t let you come.” His lord’s words strike terror in his fast-beating heart.

“You wouldn’t dare!” But Sima Zhao is letting him go, painfully slow. He knows his advisor is going to give in; he wasn't going to let go completely, just enough to prove a point, but Zhong Hui is too far gone with the very thought of leaving him like this to care. Sima Zhao waits for a moment, sees the defiance in Zhong Hui’s eyes fade, and thrusts all the way back in, suddenly and repeatedly. Zhong Hui doesn't fight back his moans this time as his body shakes with the warm, intense feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach.

“Say it, Shiji,” Sima Zhao whispers breathily in his ear, “What are you gonna do?”

“N-no…” He attempts to refuse again, but it doesn't last very long. “A-ah, I’m gonna, _oh_! I’m…” Zhong Hui can’t stop himself from saying these words. His back arches once more; it’s taking everything he has to hold himself back, but the words spill out anyway. “Lord S-Sima Zhao I’m…g- _I’m gonna come_!” He finally yells out, loudly and completely, and Sima Zhao doesn't even try to mask his excitement.

“That was so fucking hot, Shiji.” Sima Zhao manages, as the last few thrusts drive Zhong Hui to the edge. His body tenses and he convulses around his lord’s thickness, he throws his head back to scream his lord’s name one last time and moans louder than he’d ever before, making a mess of his stomach and Sima Zhao’s hand. Sima Zhao simply wipes his hand against the bed sheet and his hands return to grab Zhong Hui by the waist, lifting him closer as Sima Zhao fucks him quickly and roughly, until his moans fall out one after another, and with his last few sporadic thrusts he finishes inside. He collapses on top of Zhong Hui, joining him in his efforts to catch his breath. Zhong Hui moves his head and catches Sima Zhao’s lips, kissing him sweetly and gently, and then lets his head fall back against the pillow, completely spent.

When they both finally manage to steady their panting, Zhong Hui is the first to speak. “Before you even say it,” he begins, not really sure how to properly word what he’s trying to say, “I didn't say that for you.”

“Yeah? I don’t know, kinda had you screaming my name pretty loudly just now. And _man_ you sure can moan, I’ll give you that. Pretty sure you may have just woken everyone up tonight.” Sima Zhao teases, enjoying the bright tomato red his advisor’s face was turning into.

“You think _I’m_ loud, you should hear yourself! No use in hiding what we’re doing in here every time if you’re just going to grunt loudly with every other thrust. If people _don’t_ know what’s going on here, they are _completely_ dense, and it’s all thanks to you.” Sima Zhao laughs and nuzzles his advisor’s neck, but before he can say anything else, Zhong Hui continues. “Also,” he says, rocking his hips slightly, “Would you pull out already? How long are you going to stay inside me…?”

“I dunno, actually I was honestly thinking about a round two?” Sima Zhao says after a slight pause.

Zhong Hui almost chokes, immediately propping himself up on his elbows and shoving Sima Zhao off him. “W-what?! Round two? How could you still go on after that?”

“Are you kidding? I can go on a lot longer than that.” Sima Zhao brushes a stray hair from Zhong Hui’s face. “What do you say, up for a second go?”

When Zhong Hui was first told to meet Sima Zhao in his room tonight, he never expected to be asked to experiment in the bedroom. He never expected it to last the entire night, and he _certainly_ didn't expect himself to actually entertain the idea. In the end, he reasons, at least he wasn't tied to the ceiling. “Fine,” Zhong Hui says finally, “But different position.”

“Yeah?” Sima Zhao can already feel himself hardening yet again at the very thought of going a second time. “What do you have in mind?”

“Something we've never done before.” He brings up his index finger to trace his lord’s lips, and Sima Zhao kisses his fingertip.

“Really? You never wanted to experiment with a new position, though.”

Zhong Hui gives his lord a quick smirk and shakes his head, “Well, you have to try everything once.” Sima Zhao never thought he’d be happier hearing his own words being used against him. It would be a long night, indeed.


End file.
